Life or Love
by inufan424
Summary: AU: Kagome and Inuyasha are living happily with their first child. But Kagome starts getting mysterious and bone-chilling phone calls from someone begrudging her and her family. She is forced to choose between her life and the precious life of her family.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Okay, so I know I should really finish my other stories first, but…I've had this ready for so long, and I'm going to do this as a side story, for those times when I am suffering from writer's block. Enjoy!

**Prologue - New Light**

"Kagome, you are simply radiant!"

"You're positively glowing!"

"Pregnancy definitely agrees with you!"

"Thanks, thanks…," Kagome mumbled to her mother and friends, blushing. She rubbed a hand lovingly across her swollen belly, thinking of the short time she had left of this closeness with her baby.

Sure, the little darling had kicked her insides and pressed against her bladder (making it a personal accomplishment to not to pee her pants every time she sneezed), not to mention the awful morning sickness…

But that's beside the point. She was going to be a mother. And not just that, she was having the baby of the man she loved most in the world, the man that was her soul mate in every possible way.

And there he was now, walking into the living room and taking his rightful place beside her on the couch. His arm automatically went around her shoulders, and she leaned into him, like she always did.

"Two more weeks," she whispered. She could feel his lips press against her hair.

"Two more weeks," he echoed, and his tone held that of wonder, of what it would be like to have such a drastic change in his life and vast responsibility for a person besides himself.

--

"Oh…," Kagome gasped. Her face turned confused, and she leaned forward, clutching her belly. "_Oh!_"

"Kagome?" her husband asked worriedly.

"I think it's time…" She tried to take a deep breath. "_Ahhh!_"

He jumped up, all intelligent thought leaving his brain as panic set in. He paced around the rooms of their home for a moment as Kagome struggled to pull herself off the couch. As soon as she managed, her water broke.

She glared in the direction her husband had gone. "Inuyasha!" she snapped. "Get the bag and let's _gooo_—"

She broke off as another, stronger contraction set in. She groaned in pain. Inuyasha came rushing into the room, the prepared bag over his shoulder. He helped Kagome hurry to the front door and into the car, nearly jumping over the hood to get to the driver's side.

Kagome yelped in pain again as they sped towards the hospital.

--

"Just one more push, Kagome, come on, you can do this…" The doctor looked back down at her work, the "wonderful" sight of a baby being born before her for the hundredth time.

"You said that ten minutes ago," Kagome panted out angrily. But, alas, she pushed. She felt the worst pain she had felt in her life, but she still pushed through it (pun intended). She grunted loudly through her teeth.

Inuyasha stood by her side, grasping her hand. Lord knows he hated seeing his beloved in pain more than anything, but she had refused the drugs against his wishes…

A cry rang through the room. Kagome collapsed back onto the pillows and took deep breaths, fingering sweaty tendrils of hair out of her eyes. She laughed breathlessly.

"Inuyasha, would you like to cut the cord?"

He looked shocked at this question. He glanced nervously at Kagome, who nodded at him encouragingly. He slowly walked over and did the job as directed. He watched as they took the baby away to clean and wrap in a pink blanket with a little pink cap.

Before he knew what to think next, they were back with his baby, offering her to him. "Here's your daughter," the doctor said happily.

Inuyasha carefully took the baby into his arms. Kagome smiled at them, fighting to keep her eyes open after the 17 hours of labor she had endured. The doctor gave Inuyasha a bottle and showed him how to feed the baby, and he walked over to Kagome's bedside to lean against it.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Kagome whispered, mostly to herself. Inuyasha silently offered the baby to her to hold, which Kagome eagerly accepted. It wouldn't feel quite real until she felt the warmth of her baby in her arms.

She cooed to her baby daughter that she had been so excited about since the very first moment she knew she was pregnant. She beamed up at Inuyasha, who smiled and looked into the face of their child.

"Pretty baby…" Kagome stared down at the tiny human, her face awed and loving. This was her baby, the thing that now held her to this earth and that she would do anything for. "Little Manami…"

* * *

_**Mana **_-- _love, affection_

_**mi **_-- _beautiful, or sea, ocean_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy!"

Kagome sighed and finished gathering the bathroom cleaning supplies, calling, "What is it, Manami?"

"I'm hungry!" the little girl yelled back from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, I'll get you a snack in a minute." Kagome hurried down the stairs and past her little 4-year-old, heading for the cupboard that held the cleaning supplies. She carefully put the plastic childproof lock back in place before turning to the tiny terror who shadowed Kagome almost everywhere she went. "What would you like?"

"Cookies!" Manami exclaimed, delighted that she got to choose. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No cookies before dinner, Mimi. You know that," she chastised.

Mimi pouted. "Fine," she said dismally.

"How about some animal crackers?" Kagome offered, heading for the pantry. Mimi had always loved the Barnum's Animal Crackers, especially since they came in little boxes that Mimi could carry around like a purse.

"Okay," Mimi agreed, following (and nearly tripping) her mother.

Kagome picked the girl up and hitched her on her hip, heading for the chair with the booster seat on it. She set Mimi down and set a bowl in front of her, filled with the little crackers.

Kagome went to begin preparing dinner while Mimi munched on her crackers, occasionally making the sounds of the animals before biting their heads off.

"Mommy, when's Daddy gonna get home?" Mimi asked.

"Soon," Kagome replied, not looking away from her work. They had this conversation every day.

"Okay." Mimi returned to her crackers.

Kagome was setting the table when the phone rang. She hurried to the phone before Mimi could try to answer it.

"Hello?"

Breathing could be heard from the other end of the phone.

Kagome's brows knitted. "Who is this?...Inuyasha?"

"_Kagome Higurashi_," said an unfamiliar, hissing voice. It sent chills down her spine. And why was this crazy man using her maiden name?

"Who is this?" Kagome demanded again.

"_You'd better watch your family closely, Kagome_," said the man. The way he said it made it sound like a terrible threat. Before Kagome could say anything, she was listening to the dial tone. She'd hated the way he said her name, and how had he known her in the first place? And what on earth did he mean about her family?

As she turned to look at her daughter sitting carelessly in their kitchen, she heard the front door close. "Kagome?" her husband called.

"Kitchen," Kagome replied, surprised that her voice didn't shake or show any signs of her current anxiety.

Inuyasha appeared around the corner and went straight for Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly before greeting Manami.

Mimi shoved a bear-shaped cracker in his face and said, "_Rarrr!_"

Inuyasha ate it from her fingers, causing Mimi to gasp and then giggle. Kagome smiled at the usual antics that went on between her husband and daughter.

"How was your day?" Kagome asked. She hurried to the stove to keep the food from burning.

"The usual. Miroku was being a moron, Sesshomaru was being an ass…"

Mimi gasped and pointed at Inuyasha. "Oooh, you said a bad word!"

"Language, Inuyasha! It's a wonder _she_ hasn't started swearing." Kagome shook her head disdainfully.

"You have to put a quarter in the potty-mouth jar!" Mimi exclaimed. Inuyasha sighed and obliged.

--

Later that night, as they sat in bed, Kagome contemplated telling Inuyasha about the strange call she'd received. She thought he should know, but he could get so crazy with over-protectiveness…

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her reverie and turned to her husband. "Yes?"

"I have …another business trip coming up." He looked at his lap and sighed. Kagome frowned.

"Another one?" She paused. "I knew your brother never liked me." Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's boss (sort of…), and their father was Sesshomaru's boss (and the head of the company).

"What do you mean?"

"He's probably sending you on all these trips just to spite me," she explained. "He knows how much we hate being apart, especially since Manami was born."

A low growl rumbled in Inuyasha's chest. He really hated his brother. And Kagome was probably right.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome waited for him to look at her with a calmer expression. "How long is this one?"

"Two weeks." He flinched almost unnoticeably.

Kagome was quiet for a while. Her anger came slowly. "Two weeks?" she asked finally. "Two weeks! I have to be here by myself and take care of _our child_ for _two weeks_?"

"Kagome, I can tell him I can't go, if—"

"No." Kagome seethed silently for a few seconds. She let her anger dissipate for the moment. "I think tomorrow Mimi would like to visit Uncle Sesshomaru," she said amiably.

"Kagome, I don't think that's such a good—"

"You wouldn't tell your daughter she can't see her beloved uncle, would you?" Her eyes glinted with a dare to challenge her.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine. You and Manami can come to work with me tomorrow. But you're asking for it."

Kagome leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek. She could tell when he relaxed perceptibly at her touch, but he still held his scowl.

"You know I love you, right?" she whispered in his ear.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. But I still don't like this."

"Oh, really?" She smiled playfully. "Do you like…this?"

She kissed her way down his cheek to his neck, rubbing her hand across his wonderfully bare chest.

He shuddered slightly at her warm lips on his throat. "Kagome…," he started, a warning tone to his voice. He would stay mad, dammit! He would stay mad and resist her…

"Or maybe this?" she murmured against his skin. Then she reached up and massaged one of his sensitive dog ears, and he began to melt into putty in her hands. She smiled as she trailed chaste kisses back to his face and then one more to his mouth. He tried to resist, he really did, but…he was weak. _Sooo_ weak.

He grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her onto his chest and she gasped and giggled, which he muted with a kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and his hands rubbed up and down her back.

It wasn't fair, really, Kagome thought. He'd never had a chance.

--

Kagome got up when the alarm went off, rather than going back to sleep while Inuyasha got up. They took a shower together, and by the time they were done Mimi was waiting in her bed to be dressed and fed.

Kagome dressed Mimi in a cute little purple dress that had a floral print all over it. With it, she wore shiny black Mary-Janes.

As Kagome prepared breakfast, Inuyasha scowled and drank his coffee. In any other situation, he would've loved spending the day with his wife and kid. But not today.

"Why so glum, Inu-kins?" Kagome asked innocently, setting a plate of pancakes and sausage links in front of him.

He muttered something under his breath that she couldn't understand, stabbing his fork into a pancake. (Whether the muttering was in objection to the nickname or annoyance towards the question, she couldn't decide.)

Kagome sat down across from him and ate, helping Mimi occasionally when she needed something cut up into small bites. She watched Inuyasha as he ate his breakfast angrily, and couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was frustrated with her.

"Time to get going. Come here, Mimi," Kagome said, holding the little girl's coat open. Inuyasha went to the garage to the car and waited, pondering how much trouble he'd be in if he just left without them.

But a minute later, Kagome was sliding into the passenger seat after having settled Manami in her booster seat, and they were off.

This would be a very interesting day for everybody.

--

**A/N:** Before anybody asks or gets their hopes up, there will not be any lemons in this story. I am rather uncomfortable writing those, therefore I won't. It is rated for language, suggestive sexual references, and possibly some mild bloody/gory scenes.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, there are many variations/opinions of the name of Inuyasha's father. I shall be using Touga-ou no Negai. Actually, just Touga, because that's a lot to type. Anyway, yeah, that's the best one for the sake of the story, as their last name is Taisho, so I couldn't use the popular "Inu no Taisho"/"Inutaisho" for his first name.

Onward!

**Chapter 2**

Kagome, holding Manami's hand, followed the silent, seething Inuyasha. She was greeted kindly by many of the receptionists and such. She returned the greetings just as sincerely.

Mimi pushed several more buttons than necessary on the elevator ride to the top floor, where Inuyasha's office was. She was also greeted by several coworkers of Inuyasha's. Kagome was anxious to dig her claws into Sesshomaru (metaphorically speaking, of course).

As Inuyasha took memos and messages from his secretary, Kagome went first to greet her father-in-law. He was very pleased to see her, as usual.

"Grandpa!" Mimi exclaimed excitedly when they entered the large, spacious office. She pulled her hand free and ran to him, where he chuckled and scooped her up.

"This is a pleasant surprise, Kagome," Touga said, looking to where she still stood in the doorway. Inuyasha came to stand behind Kagome and watched his father's enthusiasm despondently. His father glanced at him with a slightly confused expression.

"Actually, I came to…discuss…something with Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled tightly.

Inuyasha and Touga exchanged a look that Kagome didn't notice or ignored.

_What is with everyone?_ she thought, annoyed. _I just want to talk to Sesshomaru; it doesn't _have_ to be difficult._

"Inuyasha?" she said, interrupting the silent exchanges that were getting on her nerves. "I'll be back shortly. Watch Mimi, 'kay?"

Before he could reply, she brushed past him and disappeared around the corner, the direction to Sesshomaru's office.

She tapped quietly on the door.

--

Inuyasha watched Kagome until he heard her knocking on a certain door. He turned back to his father with a slightly weary expression.

"There's no arguing with her," he said. "She's the most goddamn stubborn person I've ever met."

"She's a woman. And your wife. What did you expect?" Touga replied, smiling.

"Isn't marriage supposed to be, I don't know…equal?"

Touga snorted a laugh at his son, approaching his desk. "You've so much to learn, m' boy."

Inuyasha scowled. His father was SUCH a helpful person. He turned and went to his own office, the opposite direction of Sesshomaru's, but not without glancing somewhat nervously towards the closed door with his brother's name and title on it.

--

When the door opened, Kagome was smiling in a too-calm manner. Sesshomaru appraised her briefly.

"What a surprise," he said coolly. "I see Inuyasha has no problem with bringing family to his workplace."

"But you're family to him too," Kagome pointed out, her smile already gone.

"He does not bring me here," he said. "I suppose you're hoping to enter?"

"You suppose correctly." Sesshomaru stepped aside and she walked in.

"I know you aren't one for small talk, so I'll just cut to the chase," Kagome said before he even returned to his desk.

He looked at her.

"Inuyasha will not go on more business trips for a long time. And that's not a request."

"You dare try to give me orders?" he questioned coldly.

"I'm not afraid of you, if it's threats you're edging towards," she replied just as frostily.

"I would not lower myself to using something so juvenile and inane as threatening."

Kagome stared at him silently. When he met her gaze, his raised an eyebrow at her smirk.

--

Inuyasha was reviewing some boring document when his wife burst into his office. He was slightly startled by her sudden entrance. And by the look on her face, it had not gone well.

Kagome made a sound similar to a growl. "Your brother is such a pain in the ass!"

He just stared at her for a moment, face blank. "You're just realizing that?" he finally asked, no inflection in his tone.

She stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

She glanced around. "Where's Mimi?"

"Ol' man's office," he replied. He watched her begin pacing back in forth.

She plopped onto the long, comfy couch that was against the eastern wall. The northern wall, behind his desk, was mostly floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the city. The western wall has full of shelves filled with various things ranging from books to picture frames to diplomas. (These are the directions you look when standing in the doorway, which is on the last wall left—southern.)

"Hey, I have a question for you," Inuyasha began, thinking of what his father had told him.

She looked at him. "Yes?"

He hesitated. He changed his mind, and asked the first question that came to mind. "Wanna mess around?

She blinked, tilting her head to the side. "Maybe later. Now, what was your original question you meant to ask?"

Damn. She knew him too well.

"We can talk about it later. It's not that important."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

Kagome inspected her nails, and Inuyasha watched her for a while. _God, she looks beautiful in this lighting…_

Kagome gasped in surprise when Inuyasha was suddenly scooping her up and sitting down in her former spot on the couch. He situated her on his lap.

"What are you doing? I said maybe later."

"I know." He inhaled her lovely scent. "You're a distraction, you know that?"

"I can go watch Mimi…" She began pulling away.

"No. I didn't mean you should leave."

"Then…what _did_ you mean?" She was quite perplexed. Inuyasha thought she looked quite adorable.

"You're too beautiful." He nuzzled her neck a little. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kagome smiled. "Me either."

They sat comfortably for a little while. "You should get to work. I don't want to give _him_ another reason to be a jackass. By the way, your next trip is only going to be four days long, not two weeks."

He chuckled into her hair; so, she had actually succeeded in her persuasion. She kissed him quickly on the lips and got up. "I'll go see how Mimi's doing. See you later."

"See you." He stretched before sitting at his desk. Kagome exited.

Several seconds later, though, the door creaked open and she poked her head inside, smiling. "Love you."

He smirked. "You too."

She raised her eyebrows at him, clearing her throat.

"I mean_, I love you, too_." She smiled at him again, closing the door.

_She truly is something else_, he thought, smirking.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome went back to Sesshomaru's office only briefly with Manami, so that her daughter could visit her uncle. But she stayed not a full fifteen minutes. Mimi objected, but Kagome paid her no attention.

Manami spent most of the day with Inuyasha in his office. He'd given her a squishy stress ball to play with for a bit. Kagome had also thought to pack some of Mimi's dolls in case she got bored.

Leaving her husband and daughter after they ate lunch together, Kagome ventured to a different floor to visit a close friend she'd not seen in a while. She rapped lightly on her friend's door.

"Come in," a voice called from within.

Kagome cracked the door open, peeking in. Her friend looked up, and then squealed in surprised delight.

"Kagome! It's been too long."

Kagome grinned. "Hey, Sango. It really has. How have you been? I hope Inuyasha hasn't been _too_ unbearable."

Sango smiled. "I've been really great. Inuyasha has been…how he always is."

Kagome laughed at that. "So…" She had a devious glint in her eye. "How are things with Miroku?"

Sango blushed. "He asked me to move in with him last month."

"Wow! That's a huge step, Sango. Did you?"

"Yes. Three weeks ago. It was strange at first, but it's been working out really well."

"I'm so happy for you." Kagome reclined lazily in one of Sango's cushy chairs. "Make sure you come visit me and Inuyasha in his office before you leave today. Mimi's here."

"She is? Oh, I bet she's so big now."

"Yeah, she is. I don't know how many times I've almost tripped over her. She shadows me all day."

"Aw, but that's cute. I bet she'll be so beautiful when she's older. She looks a lot like you."

"Yes, but she has Inuyasha's eyes. Not surprising, really. I think it's strange she has ears like mine, though, although they're just barely pointed."

Manami had been born with a fuzzy mess of wispy black hair, and her ears weren't that noticeable. But what was really shocking is that just a week after she'd been born, her newborn-gray eyes had changed to amber, the exact same as Inuyasha's. Usually it's supposed to take from several months to three years before the color changes at all. But Mimi had had perfect eyesight and beautiful golden eyes within a week. Surely it was from her little bit of demon blood.

"Do you have a lot of work to do? I don't want to keep you from it too long…" Kagome straightened up in her seat.

"No, not at all. If Inuyasha says I'm slacking, he can talk to you. I've yet to see him win an argument with you." They chuckled together. It was true; though both of them were stubborn as mules, Kagome was a woman. She knew all her advantages. Plus, Inuyasha wasn't all that logical when he was angry.

"I don't want to leave Mimi with just Inuyasha for too long. His boss will actually bite his head off if he slacks a bit." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ah. I see." Sango looked at her understandingly. "We need to keep in touch better. We should go shopping some time. Living with Miroku, I'm feeling the need to replace some of my older, more embarrassing clothing…"

"Definitely. We can take Mimi with. She's been begging me to get her a new doll."

Sango smiled and they said their goodbyes. "I'll see you later."

--

When they returned home, Inuyasha shook his head at Kagome.

"I can't believe you actually got him to change anything," he said, smiling.

"Oh, please. You're looking at the master of persuasion," she replied, eyeing him. He knew this already; he'd been a victim of her persuasive skills many a-time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll never doubt you again," he said tiredly, yawning and stretching. "No need to brag, Kagome."

She lightly punched his shoulder and he laughed, trapping her in his arms. Manami was already sitting in front of the television, watching her little cartoons. Kagome pecked Inuyasha's cheek and headed to the kitchen. It was Friday, so they would just order a pizza as usual.

Kagome heard Inuyasha going up the stairs, probably to change out of his work clothes. As she reached for the phone to call the pizza place, she nearly jumped out of her skin when it started ringing.

She stared at it for half a second before slowly picking it up. "H-hello?"

"Kagome!" came her mother's frantic voice. She sounded as if she'd been crying. Perhaps she still was.

"Mom?" Kagome said, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"He's missing…," her mother sobbed. "He's been taken!"

"What?" Kagome gasped. She felt dizzy when the blood drained from her face. "_Who_? Who's gone? Mom?"

"_S-Souta!_" her mother cried. "He never…returned from school."

Kagome stared in horror at the family picture on the wall in front of her. In it, she, Inuyasha, Manami, Kagome's mother, Souta, and Grandpa Higurashi were all smiling out at her.

Kagome took a deep, rattling breath and tried to get a hold of herself. "You're sure?" she asked hesitantly. "He couldn't be at a friend's house?"

"There—" her mother paused to let out another sob "—there was a note."

"A note? What did it say?"

"He's been taken…" Her mother continued to take in shallow, raking breaths in a failing attempt to calm herself. "They said it. _They've taken him!_"

Kagome's eyes had started leaking tears. Souta. Her little brother, only 16 years old…She thought of him when she had first introduced Inuyasha to her family, Souta had been 10, and she thought of how he had idolized Inuyasha so immediately…

And he was gone… _He was gone?_

"You've called the police?" Kagome asked, struggling to organize her thoughts.

"Y-yes," her mother replied.

"What did they say?"

"They're…they're working on it, but they have no leads. And Souta isn't the first one to have been taken. Two other boys from his class and a girl from the elementary school have also disappeared. They have similar notes…" Kagome's mother paused again. "They don't know what to do. They have no idea who is doing this. Kagome, what do I _do_?"

"I…" Kagome paused, frowning and swiping a hand across her cheeks to wipe the tears away, even though more tears replaced them. "I don't know," she said finally, feeling terribly helpless.

Inuyasha came around the corner into the kitchen then, smiling. But then he saw the tear tracks on Kagome's face and was at once by her side, wrapping his arms around her. "Kagome, what's the matter?"

"It's Souta, he's been…kidnapped," she whispered. She began to cry in earnest now. "Mom…can I call you back? Or maybe you could come over…"

"Alright," her mother said quietly. "I'll be there soon."

At the sound of the dial tone, Kagome dropped the phone and it clattered loudly on the kitchen floor, and she turned and buried her face in her husband's chest. "I can't believe this has happened," she sobbed.

He stroked her hair, a worried frown on his own face.

"We'll find him. We'll get him back, Kagome. I promise."

--

It was a dark room. A young boy, only early high school age, blearily opened his eyes and focused slowly on his surroundings. His head ached painfully, and he raised a shaking hand to the warm stickiness he felt on his temple. He was sure it was his own blood that trailed down his cheek.

He could barely make out the motionless figures of three other people. Two looked about the same size as him, but the third was much smaller.

When the pain in his ankle was brought to his attention, he pulled his foot towards him. He realized he was chained up when the sound of metal clinked with his movement. He couldn't bring his foot more than a couple feet towards him.

"Hello?" he called, and his voice was rough from being silent for so long. He cleared his throat, but it didn't help much.

"What's your name?" a soft, whispery voice asked. It belonged to a girl, and he thought it would be the smallest form he had seen, since she sounded young.

"Souta," he replied.

"I'm Kanna," she said, though he could barely hear her. She talked so softly.

"Where are we?" Souta asked. The last thing he could remember was being halfway home after school, when he suddenly heard footsteps come from out of nowhere, and something striking his head, which had made him black out. He never saw his attacker.

"Souta?" whispered one of the larger forms. That one was a boy. he sounded very weak. "That really you?"

"Who are you?"

"Hiroshi. Remember me? From school," the other boy replied.

"Oh…" Souta frowned. Just how many others were also captured? Were they, all four of them, the only ones? Or were there more? "I didn't know that this was why you were missing class."

"Yeah. Too bad they got you too."

"Who's 'they'?"

"Dunno. Don't feed us much, and they only come in here to kick us or something. They only ever take Kanna out of here. She's a void demon, I reckon that's why." Hiroshi coughed, and it didn't sound good at all. Souta hoped Hiro wasn't coughing up blood.

"But why would they take us? We're only humans." Souta couldn't make much sense of anything besides knowing his head hurt and he wanted to be at home very badly. The seriousness of his situation hadn't hit him until now, and he was suddenly scared.

"I don't know," Hiro replied. "None of us really know why they've brought us here. Besides maybe Kanna, but she doesn't talk much. And she's only in fifth grade, she might not really understand it."

Well, whatever the reason, Souta had to think of a way to get the hell out of there. He hoped his family was also trying to find him, and his hope blossomed into something stronger. He got it into his head that they would come for him soon, that they were going to burst into the room and take him home. It was all the comfort he really had in the cold, dark room.

And then a door across the room opened.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that really turned into something even_ I_ hadn't expected. Heh. See what comes from making it up as you go? Please review!


End file.
